


crescendo

by redelle



Series: the song is you [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redelle/pseuds/redelle
Summary: BREAKING: Devilish! frontman Asmodeus runs from the stage!(asmo band au inspired by his card on the last event's Nightmare)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: the song is you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974805
Kudos: 10





	crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> this is a two part work, and it _is_ finished, but i just wanted to say that this is open-ended (the story does not go anywhere).

asmo steps onto the X marker on stage, squinting at the white lights. this. this is where he belongs: front and center, where everyone can admire and adore him. everyone can watch him here. ~~can you see him from where you are?~~ though he can't see much: just the faint outlines and jostling movement. but it doesn't matter. what matters is that he can hear his name being shouted at the top of his fans' lungs. his eyes sweep the crowd nonetheless, looking—

it's too bright in here.

he's already starting to feel the heat from the gigantic lights. he wants to peel off his jacket, excuse it as fan service; his fans would want to see him baring skin, right?

~~he remembers your hands whisper at his throat as you help him put on the jacket. you tease him that beautiful he might be, no one looks good with a cold.~~

the guitar strap is digging deep on his shoulder, heavy across his chest. the choker feels tight, constricting—

no matter, asmo, he tells himself. your fans are screaming for you. tuck your elbows. wrap your hand around the guitar's neck. ~~his hands on yours as he teaches you how to form a chord~~ sound check: strum a rhythm, asmo. press your fingers on the strings; make a chord, asmo. open your mouth and _sing_ , asmo.

he opens his mouth and starts to sing, but he chokes on the note, and the sound is drowned out by the _screeching_ : **_Asmo! Asmo, we love you, Asmo!_**

~~a smile. trembling hands. a whisper. "~~ _~~I love you, Asmo~~."_ ~~~~

no. it's too loud. _stop. shut up_.

~~his eyes sweep the crowd, but you're not there, you're not there if only you were here maybe~~

asmo stumbles back. his grip on the guitar shakes. tightens. the crowd simmers into murmurs.

the strap digs deep on his shoulder, heavy across his chest. it's too hot. too _heavy_ —if he could just take it off take everything off—

Asmodeus wrenches the guitar off himself. the amp cord _snaps_! with a twang—there's an immediate whining feedback: loud, and sharp, and piercing. it strikes into his head, reverberates between his ears (it silences the shouting).

the guitar is heavy and his body twists as he throws it off the stage. he takes one last look at the stunned, faceless crowd,

and then he runs.

**Author's Note:**

> this work making its debut here because i got frustrated at working with tumblr and its tags


End file.
